Thanks to the recent development of technologies of portable devices, technologies for satisfying a user's convenience in hardware or software to meet the user's demands have been developed. A portable device supporting a camera function currently provides various services by using image information received through a camera. There are various techniques to edit a received image, and a technique to use the received image information in conjunction with techniques of other fields is also developed.
Such a technology includes, for example, an interworking between image information and an electronic dictionary in a portable device. However, a current portable device supporting an electronic dictionary function cannot satisfy the user's demands and convenience. In a case of a device using a general electronic dictionary function, a text requiring translation, such as a word, should be directly input, so it is time consuming and inefficient. Further, a user must divide his/her attention between a dictionary and a textbook, thereby causing difficulty in concentration
In order to solve the above problem, a technology that analyzes received image information by using an Optical Character Reader (OCR) technique and provides a translation function is developed and then used. However, it is difficult to recognize effective information which the user requires and a user's attention is divided during an operation process.
Accordingly, a technology which acquires and uses required information without any division of the user's attention is necessary.